Blond of Our Dreams
by Makka no hane
Summary: AU.What happens when Naruto befalls a fate that damages him for life?  What happens when he brakes apart from the trauma?  What happens when two Uchiha's fall in love with the broken boy? Mentally regressed,mute,traumatized Naruto. NOT a threesome!


**A.N: Hey guys, this is Makka here. I decided to write a short little fic, so that next to my pen-name it would say I'd written two stories instead of just one. 'Cuz, you gotta admit, just having a little number one next to your name is really kind of sad. Haha, but anyway, this story will be Sasuke/Naruto, surprisingly. I don't know what it is about that pairing... you love it and can't get enough of it but at the same time you're kind of like " Oh my gosh...why am I reading this." It's like eating a fricking bag of potato chips; it's a guilty pleasure, but you're addicted to it all the same. This story will also be Ita/Naru. Combined what do you get? Ita/Naru/Sasu goodness. Now, Ita/Naru? Love that pairing! Just to let everyone know, I'm not one of those authors who's going to make Sasuke all goody and extremely sweet, because he's...not. **

**To me, I can't picture a flawless Sasuke, he has to have some sort of blemish. Either he's jealous, possessive, over-protective, stick-up-his-assy, rants constantly, acts like he has a raincloud hanging over his head,etc.**

**WARNING: Boy/Boy/, Ita/Naru, Sasu/Naru, love triangle, both Uchiha's want Naruto, language, Sakura bashing, just made her a little annoying, she _might _change? **

**( Sorry Sakura fans, she just kinda bugs me) AU- College fic.**

**AGES:**

**Itachi: 25**

**Sasuke: 21**

**Naruto: 19 **

**Rookie Nine-minus Naruto and Sasuke-: 21**

**Gaara: 21**

**Lee: 22**

**Ten-Ten: 22**

**Neji: 22**

**Temari:22**

**Kankuro: 22**

**Jiraiya:52**

**Tsunade:50- looks 35-**

**** I think you get the idea****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. :(**

Blond of Our Dreams

Chapter: 1

" Sasuke-kuuun!"

…

_'Shit'_

He could hear the annoying clacking of her high-heeled shoes smacking against the school's asphalt parking lot. Each step counting down to his fast approaching torture.

_' Damn-it, fucking fuck, mother shi-'_

" Sasuke-kun! Did you not hear me yelling for you?"

Uchiha Sasuke stopped walking to spin around on his heel and look at the bane of his existence, Haruno Sakura.

" What do you need, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, trying so very hard to keep his annoyance from showing on his face.

" Oh, come on now Sasuke-kun, don't be like that. I just wanted to let you know that Tsunade-sama want's to see you in her office tomorrow." Sakura said, trying her best to pout in Sasuke's direction. Sakura was glad Tsunade-sama had asked her to fill in as her assistant while Shizune-san was out sick. She got to talk to Sasuke-kun so much more than usual. The Dean always made Sasuke-kun do little favors for her, despite the fact she and Sasuke didn't care for each other that much. Sasuke thought the only reason she asked him was because she liked seeing him suffer.

" Ah, thanks..." Sasuke let the sentence drift off. He didn't feel like he needed to say anything else, and plus, Sasuke tried to keep all of his conversations with Sakura at a maximum of five minutes. Eight minutes if he was in a good mood and hadn't seen her in a few days, which wasn't often. Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth, a car horn cut her off. Sasuke looked over to see his best friend Hyuuga Hinata sitting in her champagne colored convertible with a teeny tiny barely visible smirk on her face. _' Thank God for Hinata.'_

" Ah, sorry Sakura, gotta go." Sasuke said, practically running away from her to Hinata's car. Just when he was a good six feet away, he heard that horrible clacking noise from Sakura's shoes. And it sounded like it was getting closer to him. Sasuke shot a discreet look over his shoulder and saw Sakura speed walking as fast as she could in her heels, after him.

_' What the hell, she's crazy. Why is she following me? That's it, she just landed in the " Sasuke's Top Ten Certified Crazies" list.' _Sasuke thought, having finally reached Hinata's car. Sasuke climbed inside the car, shut the door and locked it.

" If you love me Hinata, please for the love of God drive!" Sasuke said, looking desperately at his best-friend.

" Come now Sasuke, the girl obviously has something important to say. If running in four inch heels is any indication." Hinata said, with a devious glint in her pupil-less lavender colored eyes.

" _Bitch_" Sasuke hissed.

Hinata just smiled at him sweetly and pushed the button to make the car window roll down as Sakura stopped in front of the car, panting.

" Ah! Sorry Sasuke-kun, I forgot to give this to you. Tsunade-sama said it's for Itachi-san." Sakura said, handing Sasuke a small white envelope, blushing in embarrassment at her mishap.

Sasuke looked at the envelope in surprise, it was rare that Tsunade got in contact with Itachi, even though they were good acquaintances.

" I'll be sure to give it to him." Sasuke said flatly, as always.

Hinata pulled up into the driveway leading to her "too extravagant big ass house" as she liked to call it. She turned off her car and looked over at Sasuke, who was still fuming in the passenger's seat. Well to Hinata it looked more like he was pouting than fuming, but that was just her opinion.

" Alright Sasuke, what are you bitching over now?" Hinata asked, already having an idea of the cause.

" First of all, I'm not bitching. Second, I'm just thinking of what The Hag want's me for tomorrow." Sasuke said, not voicing the whole truth of his bitching.

" First of all, you are too bitching. Second, don't think you can lie to me, bitch. You're thinking about that letter for Itachi aren't you? Don't deny it, these eye's are all seeing." Hinata said, while pointing to her eyes.

" I'm just curious, I mean think about it, when was the last time The Hag got in touch with Itachi?" Sasuke asked, he didn't care what his brother did. But, for some reason, he had a strong feeling this letter has to do with him in some way.

" I don't know. The one thing I do know is that if you keep calling Tsunade-sama " The Hag" and slip up in front of her one day, she'll punch you through, like, five walls. Now get your lazy ass out of my car and give that letter to Itachi." Hinata said with a snort.

"Yes, Mom." Sasuke said with a smirk, as he walked through the bushes that separated their houses. When he reached his grand wrap-around porch he looked back to see Hinata smirking and pointing her middle finger up at him.

" I'll see you tomorrow, He-Bitch!" Hinata yelled across at him, laughing.

" See you tomorrow, Ice-Bitch!" Sasuke returned, smiling, using the nicknames they'd made for each other.

Hearing a final laugh from Hinata he turned back around and opened the front door, it was unlocked so that meant Itachi was home.

" Itachi, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled, walking into the foyer looking around for his older brother.

" Welcome home, little brother." Itachi said, materializing behind Sasuke, munching on an apple.

" Jesus! Itachi, don't sneak up on me like that! What are you, a ninja or something?" Sasuke asked, startled. It annoyed him to no end, the way his brother sneaked up on him like that. At least Sasuke was used to it, when Itachi did it to random people though, now that was funny.

" Hmm... Maybe in my past life. Want an apple?" Itachi asked, not waiting for an answer as he tossed the apple he had hidden behind his back to his little brother.

Sasuke caught the apple with ease. Hmmm...Maybe he was a ninja in his past life too. Nevertheless he didn't want an apple. He didn't like apples.

" No thanks. You know I don't like apples." Sasuke said, tossing the apple back to Itachi. Who caught it just as easily as Sasuke.

" An apple a day keeps the Doctor away, Outotou." Itachi deadpanned, throwing it back to Sasuke.

" Ugh. Itachi, are you still reading those parenting books? I'm twenty-one for gods sake!" Sasuke said, exasperated. Their parents had died in a car accident when Sasuke was fourteen and Itachi was eighteen, leaving Itachi as Sasuke's legal guardian. To help Itachi get a feel on how to take care of a fourteen year old teenager he started reading parenting books. He learned many things from them and found them quite interesting and entertaining. He's been reading them in his spare time ever since.

" I don't say anything about your preference in books, Outotou." Itachi said, catching the apple his brother decided to pelt him with. He just as quickly launched the apple towards his brother's head.

" Shut up." Sasuke said, barely touching the apple before throwing it back at Itachi.

" Respect your elders, Outotou." Itachi said with a smirk, forcefully launching the apple at Sasuke with a smack of his hand.

"... Are we seriously playing Hot-fucking-Potato with a damn apple?" Sasuke said disbelievingly, nevertheless smacking the apple back to Itachi.

" Hmm... It would seem so. It does make for good exercise, and sharpens your hand-eye coordination." Itachi said with a slight chuckle, catching the apple and taking a bite out of it.

" Okay, I'm so not catching that now that it's covered in your cooties." Sasuke said with a smirk. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved the letter meant for Itachi. " Stop being an idiot and read this, it's from The Hag." he said, flinging the letter in Itachi's general direction. The letter, of course being made of paper; a very light weight material, simply fluttered in the air and landed softly on the floor,between the two brothers.

They both stared at it...

"...Are you going to pick it up?" Itachi asked.

"... You should pick it up, it's closer to you." Sasuke stated stubbornly.

" You're the one that threw it." Itachi pointed out.

" Itachi! It's right in front of you, lazy ass." Sasuke huffed out grumpily.

" Pot and Kettle, Outotou." Itachi said with a smirk.

" Oh for the love of..!" Sasuke shouted, defeated. He stomped the eight inches it took to get to the letter, snatched it up, and shoved it under his pain in the ass brother's nose. " Just read it, you smart ass."

Itachi took the letter from his brother and looked at it curiously. Even though Tsunade was a close friend, they rarely got in touch with each other. Tsunade was the Dean of a very prestigious college and Itachi was the head of Uchiha Comp, an extremely famous law firm. They were both just too busy. So it was surprising to see he was apparently being summoned. Tsunade obviously needed his help with something.

He opened the sealed envelope, slid the letter free, unfolded the thick paper and began reading.

_ Itachi,_

_ Alright, I'm going to tell you right now I am in no mood to be writing this. All of these brats are giving me a headache and Sakura, the little bitch, had the nerve to take away all of my Sake. I miss Shizune, god-damn it! She'd take my Sake, but at least she'd let me have some when I was stressed. I could punch that cotton candy haired bitch through five walls if I wanted to. But anyway, that's not why I'm writing. I'm writing to tell you that I've given Sasuke orders to be at my office first thing in the morning. I don't care if he has no morning classes, I wanna see his uptight ass in my office at 8:00a.m sharp. And you're coming with him. I don't care what you have planned for tomorrow, clear it. You're the damn Boss, you can do whatever you want. That's why I put up with these little pains in the asses. This is important Itachi, so don't blow me off. If you do I'll burn all of your parenting books. But you'll probably just replace them, with all the gobs of money you have, you bastard. Anyway, you better come. Or I'll kick your ass._

_P.S. One day we're gonna sit down and I'm gonna teach you the wonders of Sake, you tight ass._

_ Tsunade_

Itachi re-read the letter. A small amused smile tugged at the corner of his lips. This letter reminded him why he liked Tsunade so much.

Itachi looked up from the letter and caught his brothers curious gaze. He smirked.

" Look's like I'm the chaperone in this little trip, Outotou."

**A.N: First chapter done! I don't know about you guys but I'm already falling in love with this story. I hope I can make you guys love it just as much as I do. If any of you have read TCT( Tail of Crimson Tails) don't worry, I'll still deal out chapters. It's just that this idea has been stuck in my head for awhile, I had to run with it. I had to add Tsunade, because she's awesome, and if Kishimoto kills her off... I'll have to punch something. Please review so I know if you like it. With thanks, Makka.**


End file.
